nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
In Decay/Chapter 1.3: Recruitment/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 1.3: Recruitment. To the Church Douglas Visser: So George, ready for your first mission thing. George Alder: Yeah sure. So, who is gonna be my assistant for this mission? Lucy Reddington: I am. There are some things I need to talk to you about. George: You are armed right? Lucy: Just a little something. (Lucy goes behind the counter and grabs a pistol) George: Oh, okay. Where'd you get that. Lucy: I found it in a bin. Ethan Sumner: Wait, what? George: *laughs* Seriously, where'd you get it. Lucy: I found it while on recon. A guy on the street was still holding it, even after being half-devoured. It's totally fucked, but what else can we do? George: I know. Come on, let's check out this church. Andrew Collins: George, take my gun. (Andrew hands George his Tactical Pistol) Andrew: I think you'll probably need it. George: Thanks Andy. Hopefully, these guys in the church will have a few more weapons, so we're all armed. (George and Lucy leave the shop) En Route (This conversation will begins when you are approximately halfway to the church) Lucy: This whole situation is just so fucked. I don't know how any of us survived. George: You were lucky Doug knew you, he isn't keen on strangers, especially at times like these. Lucy: George... why didn't you look for us sooner? George: I... I don't know. We were well stocked and protected at my apartment. Lucy: Layla told me about what happened at the repair shop. Ethan really did that? George: Yeah, he did. I don't know how. Killing the infected, fair enough. Killing the live... wow. Lucy: I don't even know if I think that's okay. George: You'll have to. If we are threatened like this, someone is gonna have to shoot back. Lucy: Well, whatever the situation is, I hope I don't have to. George: Don't worry. You're the last person in my family I can care for. I've already lost too many people, I'm not losing another. The Church George: Well, the door is pretty big. Lucy: I doubt they've tried to barricade it, just go in. (George and Lucy enter the church) Bradley King: Hey! Fuckhead! Who said you could come in here? George: So you'll be opening the hostilities? At least somebody did. Bradley: Don't try and be witty around me asshole. This is not the YMCA, piss off and find your own refuge. Joel King: Brad, calm the heck down. You guys, you heard the bells a few days ago? Lucy: I did, we have a small group of survivors over in town, we just came to check the place. Bradley: You rang the bells? Why'd you do that for? We do not need any help. Joel: Shut up, you know we do. We've been trapped in this shitty church for weeks now, what do you think is going to happen when the infected start wandering through the doors? Those two had no trouble doing it! Bradley: Fuck you Joel. I don't give two shits if our parents' last wish was for us to keep eachother safe, you are a fucking useless hinderance. (Bradley punches Joel in the gut and pushes him to the floor) Lucy: What is wrong with you!? Bradley: Shut up, bitch. That little prick ringing the bells brought you here? He just led you to a place of execution. George: You think you can go around threatening people? You think all this is an excuse to grab a gun and shooting everything because you have the ability to? Bradley: I don't just have the ability to, I have the right to... (Bradley equips a Semi-Automatic Rifle and aims it George and Lucy) Bradley: ...and I have a way to. (Bradley starts shooting) George: Lucy, take cover! (George and Lucy take cover in different positions and the standoff begins) The Dead King Bradley: Agh, fuck. Joel: Oh my god, Brad. Quickly, he's losing too much blood. (George and Lucy rush over) George: I'm sorry. If we are threated, we have to return that threat. Bradley: I suppose that's acceptable. *cough* You know how to handle guns. (Bradley passes away) Joel: *starts crying* Oh, fuck. Lucy: Hey, we're staying over at Cybertron Collectibles. It really isn't safe in this church. George: Yeah, you're welcome to tag along. We're always welcome to fellow survivors in need. Joel: *sniff* Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Hey, we've got a couple of weapons here too. Obviously you know about the rifle, and over there we managed to find some sort of revolver and a crossbow. You can have them. George: Awesome, that'll definitely be of help. (George walks over and grabs the weapons) Lucy: Come on, lets go back to the shop. (The three leave the church) Welcome the Newest Member of DS3... (The three arrive back at the shop) Douglas: Ah, George. Welcome back. George: Thanks. Hey, this is Joel. His brother opened fire on us, and we just had to fire back. Douglas: How you doing. I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. Joel: It's understandable. If you are fired at, you have a right to fire back. Lucy: It's always good to see some new, and most importantly alive, faces. Joel: Hmm, I haven't seen a new, alive face in a long time. Well, up to now, obviously. George: Ethan!? Ethan: Yeah? George: We've got a couple of new weapons, thought you might wanna check 'em out. (George lays out the weapons) Ethan: Ooh, some good stuff here. (Layla Sumner walks in.) Ethan: An AR-15 semi-automatic rifle, a Redhawk revolver and a Barnett Ghost 400 crossbow. Top stuff. Layla: You are an obsessive freak. Ethan: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fucking car engines... Layla: Excuse me? George: *laughs* Carry on Layla. Lucy: Hey Joel, seeing as I'm tour guide, I'll show you around. Joel: Alright then. (Lucy and Joel leave the room) George: Well, I think today went pretty well, considering this was the first time I was actually out there. Douglas: Well, you killed a threatener, you rescued his young brother, and you came back in one piece. I'd call that a success. George: Yep, and now I need to sleep. How we doing the sleeping system, are we having a guard rotor, or whatever? Ethan: I'm glad you asked. That is exactly what we're doing. Considering that today Doug has done something between fuck and all, he's agreed to do it today. We'll see how it all goes tomorrow. George: Use that rifle we've got now, Doug. Douglas: Will do, now go and get some rest. (Douglas picks up the rifle and everyone else leaves the room) Category:900bv Category:Transcripts Category:In Decay